


Verräter?!

by DaddyslittleFujoshi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, stubborn bottom
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyslittleFujoshi/pseuds/DaddyslittleFujoshi
Summary: " Als ob zwei Jungs wie ihr meine Brüder sein könntet! Alles nur Schauspiel!  " Dies waren die Worte von Seth Rollins, dem Architekten, die seine Brüder zu hören bekamen. Dean Ambrose ist am Boden zerstört. ' Er kann uns nicht hassen! Er darf uns nicht hassen! Er darf mich nicht hassen.. ' Denkt Dean wiederholend. Er will Seth zur Rede stellen. Seth hat Angst. ' Würden sie den wahren Grund wissen, würden sie mich noch mehr hassen . Sie verabscheuen mich dann. Es ist gut so wie es ist. ' Redet Seth sich immer wieder ein. Es besteht hauptsächlich aus sexuellen Handlungen. Es ist außerdem eine BOYXBOY FF.





	1. Verräter!

Dean ist völlig aufgebracht und kann sein Tagen nicht schlafen denn er denkt ständig über die Worte von seinem Ex-Bruder nach.

" Als ob zwei Jungs wie ihr meine Brüder sein könntet ! Ich habe euch alles nur vorgespielt und es war schrecklich ! "

War was Seth zu ihm und Roman sagte. Dabei liebt Dean Seth doch so sehr. Seth sitzt völlig deprimiert in seiner neuen einzel Umkleide. Er gehört jetzt zur Autorität wie er es geplant hatte, allerdings macht es ihm ziemlich zu schaffen, dass er seine zwei Brüder Dean und Roman hintergangen hat, keiner von beiden würdigt ihn nur ein Blick. Seth kriegt durch die Schuldgefühle kaum ein Auge zu, deswegen beschließt er sich ein Augenblick hier auf die Couch zu legen . Genau im selben Moment reißt sich Dean zusammen und begibt sich auf den Weg zu Seth's Umkleide. Er will ihn jetzt endlich zur Rede stellen. Nach kurzer Zeit steht er vor der Umkleide und klopft.

" Herein! "

Ertönt es von drinnen. Dean zögert nicht lange und reißt die Tür auf. Seth ist völlig geschockt, dass Dean in der Tür steht. Er starrt ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Dean schäumt bei seinem Anblick nur so vor Wut und tritt die Tür mit seinem Fuß zu, dann dreht er sich um zur Tür. Unbemerkt schließt er ab bevor er sich sammelt und Seth mit lauter Stimme anbrüllt.

" Du Mistkerl ! Wie kannst du nur seelenruhig hier liegen ? Du hast vor ein paar Tagen deine Brüder hintergangen ! "

" Wie oft noch ihr wart nie meine Brüder und werdet es auch nie sein . "

Gibt Seth kleinlaut von sich, dies macht Dean nur umso wütender. Er zerrt Seth am Kragen von der Couch und drückt ihn gegen die Wand. Seth ist leicht geschockt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Dean so weit gehen würde.

" Du willst mir also erzählen, dass als wir all unsere Siege gefeiert haben du uns verabscheut hast ? Oder als wir bei Roman waren und mit seiner Familie gegrillt haben ? Oder als wir auf seine Tochter aufgepasst haben weil er und seine Frau ein Date hatten ? Du kannst mich nicht verarschen. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass wir Dir gar nichts bedeuten! Das ich Dir nichts bedeute ! "

Brüllt Dean ihn nochmal an. Seth fühlt sich sehr schuldbewusst und schaut betroffen zu Boden.

" Schau mich an und antworte mir ! "

Zischt Dean wütend. Traurig hebt Seth seinen Kopf dabei schaut er ihm genau in seine Augen. Diese haben ein trauriges Funkeln. Schnell schaut er woandershin und antwortet.

" Doch Dean ! Wer will schon jemanden wie dich als Bruder ."

Blind vor Wut lässt Dean von Seth ab , zieht sich sein T-Shirt aus und fesselt Seth damit die Hände. Seth wehrt sich mit allen Mitteln, allerdings ist Dean stärker, sodass er jetzt gefesselt vor Dean an der Wand steht.

" Was soll die Scheiße ?! Mach mich los ! "

Fordert Seth, Dean laut auf er, aber holt nur aus und schlägt ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

" Ich will den wahren Grund wissen ! Wieso ?! "

Will Dean nun von Seth wissen. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

" Das kann ich dir nicht-"

Weiter Kommt Seth nicht, denn Dean hat ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

" Sag es mir sonst verpass ich dir immer wieder eine ! "

Droht Dean ihm nun. Seth weis wie hartnäckig er ist, weswegen er überlegt ob er es ihm sagen soll oder nicht. Theoretisch hat er nichts zu verlieren.

" Okay , a- also ich werde es dir trotzdem nicht sagen. "

Seth entschied sich dagegen er will es lieber für sich behalten. Schon kommt der nächste Schlag von Dean und noch einer, das geht eine ganze Weile so, bis Seth mit einer blutenden Nase auf dem Boden liegt. Seine Hände immer noch zusammen gebunden.

" Hast du dich endlich um entschieden ? "

Fragt Dean mit einem finsteren Blick. Seth schüttelt kaum merkbar seinen Kopf.

" Du kannst alles mit mir machen, mich verprügeln oder sonst was, wenn du dich danach wenigstens besser fühlst. "

Flüstert er hustend dazu. ' Weil ich dich liebe ! ' Würde Seth ihm jetzt am liebsten ins Gesicht schreien, allerdings hat er zu viel angst vor der Reaktion. Dean spannt sich an , seine Fäuste geballt.

" Alles sagst du ? Nächstes mal denk lieber darüber nach was du mir, einem Verrückten sagst. "

Murmelt Dean mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht. Grob packt er Seth am Kragen um ihn dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand zu drücken, seine Handgelenke über ihm.

" Dann werde ich dich wohl quälen müssen, bis du es mir sagst. "

Dean grinst, zieht Seth's T-Shirt über seinen Kopf, sodass er nichts sieht. Seth wehrt sich kaum. ' Wenigsten das schulde ich ihm nach dieser Aktion ' denkt er sich.

" Musst du mir unbedingt die Sicht nehmen? "

Seth zerrt an seinen Handgelenken. Doch Dean denkt gar nicht dran ihm das Shirt vom Kopf zu nehmen. Er führt einen Finger zu Seth's Brust, wo er ihn auch absetzt. Sofort hält Seth still. Der Finger wandert seine Konturen vom Six Pack nach, bis nach ganz unten zum Hosenbund. Er schluckt hart.' Wenn er so weiter macht, werde ich noch hart ' befürchtet Seth. Jetzt zerrt er noch stärker an seinen Händen. Als Dean ihm allerdings über den Nippel leckt, entfährt ihm ein ungewolltes Stöhnen und er erstarrt. Dean grinst als er das Stöhnen hört, dies veranlasst ihm dazu immer wieder über die bereits harten Nippel zu lecken. Seth bemüht sich keine Erektion zu bekommen, doch vergebens. Nach kurzer Zeit bildet sich eine Beule in seiner Hose, die auch Dean bemerkt.

" Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Dir so sehr gefällt. "

Er streicht langsam und qualvoll über die Beule. Seth's Atem wird zu einem erregtem Keuchen.

" Bitte, hör auf ! "

Fleht er, als Dean das schwarze Shirt über seinen Kopf zieht, sodass er wieder sieht. Dean ist leicht geschockt als er die Tränen in Seth's Augen bemerkte.

"Sag mir wieso, dann hör ich auf ."

Er schaut Seth erwartungsvoll an. Dieser meidet Augenkontakt.

" Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen ? Du kennst den Grund schon. "

Murmelt Seth, Dean's Lippen wandern zu Seth's Ohr, dabei streift er seine Wange.

" Dann werde ich dich wohl weiter malträtieren."

Haucht Dean in sein Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut überzieht Seth und ein Schauer läuft ihm den Rücken runter. Dean knabbert leicht an dem Ohr, fährt dann mit seiner Zunge den Hals entlang. Bis zu den Nippeln, an dem einem fängt er heftig an dran zu saugen. Er saugt noch fester. ' Es soll ja auch wehtun, 'denkt sich Dean.

" Bitte! Hör auf es tut weh! "

Wimmerte Seth nun. Doch Dean setzt noch einen drauf und beißt ihn leicht in die schon geschwollenen Nippel. Durch den Schmerz kann Seth genug Kraft aufwenden, um seine Handgelenke loszureißen. Schnell Drückt er Dean, so gut es mit zusammengebunden Händen geht, von sich weg.

" H-Hör auf ! Es tut weh! "

Keucht Seth.

" Dann sag mir endlich den wahren Grund! "

Wiederholt sich Dean laut. Seth sammelt sich kurz bevor er fast genauso laut zurück schnauzt.

" Wie oft noch , ich hasse euch ! Vorallem konnte ich Dich nicht mehr ertragen. Und jetzt lass m- "

Er vollendet seinen Satz nicht, da er sich zu sehr erschreckt. Dean hat sich seine Hände geschnappt und sie wieder über ihm an die Wand gedrückt. Ihre Körper sind nicht einmal durch ein Blatt zu trennen. Mit seiner anderen Hand fässt er grob an Seth's Beule. Er handelt grade aus reiner Wut.

Du hasst mich? Wieso bist du, dann so hart hier unten? Erklär mir das mal ! "

Brüllt Dean schon fast, während er Seth's Erektion rabiat massiert. Dieser kann leises, lustvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

" Dacht ich es mir doch. "

Spottet Dean. Ehe Seth reagieren kann, findet er sich über der Couch gelehnt wieder. Dean zieht seine Hose samt Unterhose runter bis zu den Knöcheln. Seth ist geschockt und will protestieren, doch bevor er es schafft steckt Dean ihm 2 Finger in den Mund.

" Lutsch dran ! Beißt du mich, bist du dran. "

Befiehlt er und als Seth zögert, klatscht er ihm auf den hintern. Erschrocken zuckt er zusammen, bevor er unsicher an den Fingern lutscht. Mal saugt er dran und umkreist sie mit seiner Zunge. Ohne es zu bemerken findet er gefallen dran. Die Finger verschwinden aus seinem Mund und Dean platziert diese an Seth's Loch. Dessen Augen weiten sich. Sofort wird er panisch.

" Wenn du mir nicht sofort den wahren Grund nennst, dringe ich mit diesen zwei Fingern in dich ein. "

Droht Dean, Seth mit einer ruhigen Stimme. Doch als dieser wieder zögert, schiebt er seine Fingerspitzen langsam hinein. Sofort spannt sich Seth an und zieht die Luft ein.

" Stop, warte ! Ich sag es Dir ! Bitte nimm die Finger da weg ! "

Ruft er panisch. Die Finger verschwinden und somit entspannt er sich langsam wieder.

" Ich habe Stress Zuhause, dann habe ich mich noch mit Roman und Randy gestritten. Ich wollte erstmal ein bisschen Abstand. "

Erklärt Seth endlich. Doch Dean schnauft nur verächtlich, bevor er die beiden Finger mit Wucht in ihn stößt. Seth stöhnt lust und schmerzerfüllt auf.

" Du Lügner! Mit den beiden hast du kein Streit. "

Zischt Dean wütend, dann legt er einen Arm um Seth's Hüfte. Langsam bewegt er die Finger in ihm.

" N-Nicht b-bewegen ! B-Bitte ! Ich ver-verrate es Dir, wirk-lich ! "

Fleht Seth keuchend. Dean stößt nochmal tief in ihn, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung halt macht.


	2. Runde 2?

Fleht Seth keuchend. Ein paar tränen laufen ihm die Wangen runter, da es ziemlich weh tut. Dean stößt nochmal tief in ihn, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung halt macht. Er holt tief Luft.

" Du hast Recht, ich hasse euch nicht. Aber es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Jetzt hör bitte auf ! Es tut verdammt weh! "

Bettelt Seth schon fast.

" Okay, "

Fängt Dean an und zieht langsam die Finger aus ihm heraus. Seth zittert am ganzen Körper, hat Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und Lusttropfen auf seiner Spitze. 

" wir nähern uns meinem Ziel. "

Mit diesen Worten lässt er seine Finger schnell wieder in ihn gleiten. Ein erregtes Stöhnen andererseits bestätigt seine Vermutung, dass es nicht ganz so doll weh tut. Dies wiederholt er einige Male mit seinen Fingern. Der Schmerz den Seth fühlt, verwandelt sich nach kurzer Zeit in pure Lust. Plötzlich klopft es.

" Seth, hast du zufällig Dean gesehen? "

Ertönt Romans monotone Stimme hinter der Tür. Dean grinst fies, zieht seine Finger aus ihm und holt seine eigene Erektion raus. Ohne Vorwarnung stößt er mit seiner vollen Länge in ihn. Seth schaudert und kommt mit einem, nicht grade leisem Stöhnen. Er hält sich schnell die immer noch zusammen gebundenen Hände vor den Mund. Dean muss sich beherrschen, nicht auch gleich zu kommen, denn Seth ist sehr eng, warm und pulsiert um ihn herum. Er findet es sehr erstaunlich, dass Seth kam obwohl er ihn vorne nicht berührt hatte. Es machte ihn ehrlich gesagt richtig an. Seth hingegen fand es leicht erschreckend und ziemlich erniedrigend.

" Alles in Ordnung ? "

Fragt Roman nun leicht besorgt. Dean beugt sich vor zu Seth und flüstert in sein Ohr.

" Antworte ihm, dass ich schon nach Hause bin. "

Seth beruhigt sich so gut es geht und antwortet mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

" Er ist hier ! Hilf mir ! "

Dean verdreht die Augen, bevor er sich langsam aus ihm heraus zieht. Nur um mit einem noch härteren Stoß als vorher in ihn einzudringen. Seth hat seine Hände schon vor seinem Mund, trotzdem hört man ein gedämpftes Stöhnen. Roman seufzt hinter der Tür.

" Dean, tue nichts was Du später bereust, sonst viel Spaß euch beiden noch. "

Mit diesem Satz verschwindet Roman und damit auch Seth's Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Seine Beine geben auch noch nach, sodass nur noch Dean's Arm um seiner Hüfte ihn auf wackeligen Beinen hält.

" Siehst du endlich ein, dass du verloren hast und sagst es mir ? "

Fragt Dean leicht genervt.

" I-Ich kann es Dir einfach nicht sagen. Bitte, hör auf ! "

Antwortet Seth ihm unter schwerer Atmung. Dean fängt an sich in ihn zu bewegen, wobei er bemerkt wie Seth enger wird. Er grinst wieder, beugt sich zu ihm nach vorne und haucht ein paar Worte in sein Ohr.

" Gefällt Dir das ? "

Und wieder wird er enger. Eine Gänsehaut bildet sich über Seth's gesamten Körper. Dean bewegt sich etwas schneller, weswegen Seth fast ununterbrochen stöhnt. Auch von Dean hört man mal ein Stöhnen. Nachdem Seth ein zweites Mal kam, und auch Dean einmal in Seth kam, ist Seth ziemlich erschöpft. Doch Dean hört nicht auf, sondern macht einige Zeit so weiter.

" Hör auf ! K-ann nicht m-ehr. "

Schluchzt Seth, kaum noch in der Lage richtig zu reden. Er liegt auf der Couchlehne, nur Deans's Arm bewahrt ihm vor dem fallen.

" Halt deine Arme nach oben. "

Befiehlt Dean. Grade noch so kann Seth seine Arme nach oben halten. Dean befreit seine Arme, die sofort wieder nach unten fallen. Dean zieht sich aus ihm heraus und lässt ihn komplett los. Seth's wackeligen Beine knicken sofort weg und er fällt über die Lehne auf die Couch. Vollkommen ausgelaugt liegt er nun da.

" Ich gebe Dir 15 Minuten zum ausruhen, währenddessen kannst du überlegen ob du es mir endlich sagst. "

Erzählt Dean mit ruhiger Stimme. ' Ich glaube ich habe ein bisschen übertrieben. ' Bedenkt er. Seth dreht sich auf den Bauch, das T-Shirt das er die ganze Zeit an seinen Armen hatte, zieht er nun wieder richtig an. Seinen Kopf legt er auf seine Arme. ' Das ist so peinlich, hoffentlich lässt er mich endlich in Ruhe. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. ' Mit aller Kraft versucht Seth seine Hose wieder hoch zu ziehen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt. Dean bewegt sich langsam zur Couch, hebt Seth's Füße an, setzt sich hin und lässt die Beinen auf seinem Schoß wieder runter.

" Du bist gemein und unbarmherzig. "

Meint Seth plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Der andere im Raum ist leicht überrascht. Ihm tuen die Worte leicht im Herzen weh, aber auch nur weil sie von Seth kommen.

" Du bist derjenige, der gemein ist. Erst fällst du uns, deinen Brüdern, in den Rücken mit der Begründung du hasst uns und dann sagst du uns nicht den echten Grund. Nur weil du es nicht willst. Wie wir uns dabei fühlen interessiert dich gar nicht. "

Murmelt Dean aufgebracht. Seth fühlt sich schuldig, denn er weiß dass Dean recht hat. Erschöpft und Müde schläft Seth ziemlich schnell ein. Dies nutzt Dean gleich aus um ihm seine Schuhe und Hose auszuziehen. Nach einem Augenblick steht Dean auf, um auch seine Hände mit seinem eigenen T-Shirt zusammen zubinden. Genau in dem Moment wo er den Knoten fertig hat, öffnet Seth seine Augen. Nach ein paar mal blinzeln, weicht er zurück. Dean setzt sich wieder zurück auf die Couch. Seth setzt sich auf. Die Knie angewinkelt und ein Kissen vor seine Intimstelle. Dazu ist er sehr verwirrt, ' Seit wann bin ich nackt ? Vor allem Warum ? ' .

" Also, erzählst du es mir jetzt endlich mal ? Oder wird es eine 2. Runde geben ? " 

Fragt Dean mit einem verrücktem Grinsen im Gesicht. Seth schluckt hart, genau dieses Grinsen liebt er besonders an ihm. Er meidet Blickkontakt. 

" Versteh doch, ich kann es Dir einfach nicht sagen. Es würde die Situation umso komischer machen.." 

Rechtfertigt sich Seth. Dean seufzt.

" Ich kann danach auch gleich gehen, aber sag es mir doch endlich ! " 

Er ist frustriert, ' So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein ! '. Plötzlich erschaudert Seth und Gänsehaut bildet sich an seinem ganzen Körper. Er spürt wie Dean's Samenflüssigkeit seinen Enddarm hinunter fließt. Ohne groß nachzudenken, legt er sich auf den Bauch. Dabei verlässt Seth's Mund ein komisches Geräusch, was sich leicht wie ein Stöhnen anhört. Es war nicht sehr leicht für ihn sich so hinzulegen , durch seine zusammen gebundenen Hände. Dean ist leicht verwundert, grinst dann aber und kniet sich auf die Couch. 

" So machst Du es mir gleich viel einfacher. "

Seth's Augen werden weiter, als er die Worte hört. Er will grade ansetzten zu protestieren, als er warme, große Hände auf seinen Backen spürt, welche ihn sofort wieder verstummen lassen. Dean knetet Seth's Hinter. Irgendwann gleiten seine Finger zwischen die beiden Pobacken, wo es noch ganz feucht und glitschig ist. Zwei seiner Finger gleiten wie von selber in Seth hinein. Dieser kann nicht anders, als kurz zufrieden aufzustöhnen. Erschrocken von sich selber, hält er seine Hände vor seinen Mund. Dean grinst und bewegt langsam, neckend seine Finger, dabei wird sein Glied wieder steif. Er zieht seine Finger nach kurzer zeit wieder raus und reibt nun nur seinen Schritt, an Seth's Loch. Seth möchte es nicht zu geben, aber er kann es kaum noch abwarten, ihn wieder zu spüren. Wie er ihn ausfüllt und diesen einen bestimmten Punkt trifft , immer und immer wieder. Er hält es kaum noch aus so hingehalten zu werden, geduldig war er noch nie. Am liebsten würde Seth ihn jetzt anschreien, ihn endlich mal hart ran zunehmen . Dean scheint sich dem bewusst zu sein, da er sich alle Zeit der Welt nimmt seine Hose zu öffnen. Natürlich mit einem fetten hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er positioniert sich hinter Seth und dringt ganz langsam ein, dabei merkt er wie sich der Ringmuskel um ihn schließt. Vor Lust wirft Dean den Kopf in Nacken, wobei ein leises Stöhnen seine Lippen verlässt. Seth kann nicht anders als zufrieden, lange und vor allem lustvoll zu stöhnen, welches aber durch seine Hände vorm Mund gedämpft wird. Dean stößt ein paar Mal hart und grob in ihn , jedes Mal trifft er Seth's Prostata und erntet so erregte Geräusche. So langsam wie er in ihn eingedrungen war, in dem Tempo zieht er sich auch wieder aus ihm heraus. Man hört ein letztes Stöhnen und Dean könnte schwören, einen hauch Enttäuschung gehört zu haben. Genau dies macht sich grade in Seth breit. Er war so kurz davor gewesen zu kommen, doch Dean hörte plötzlich auf, was eine Welle der Enttäuschung durch ihn schickte. Dean tut dies mit Absicht, er will ihn zum Reden bringen. Seth bis zur Grenze treiben, dann aber abrupt aufhören und für ein paar Minuten in Ruhe lassen. Dean wiederholt den Vorgang also mehrmals, wodurch Seth ziemlich schnell, steinhart wird. Es vergeht währenddessen einige Zeit. Nun lehnt sich Dean mit einem siegessicherem Grinsen nach vorne, an Seth's Ohr. Dieser zittert schon leicht am ganzem Körper.

" Würdest du es mir sagen, würde ich dich erlösen. " 

Haucht er. Seth kämpft mit sich selber, er ist so hart, dass es schon weh tut. Aber er hat schon so lange durchgehalten. Als wenn Dean seine Gedanken lesen könnte, redet er weiter.

" Also Morgen ist keine Show, vor habe ich eigentlich auch nichts. Heißt, wir haben noch sehr viel Zeit miteinander. "

' Schaff ich das noch ? Bis zum nächsten Tag ? Zieht er das echt so lange durch ? ' Er zweifelt an sich selber. Er ist mal wieder so nah dran, an der Kante. Doch Dean stoppt wieder kurz vorher und zieht sich heraus. Die bekannte Leere, Enttäuschung und Frustration erfüllt Seth.

" Ich kann dich erlösen, Dir dieses Gefühl nehmen ! "

Flüstert Dean wieder.


	3. Bewusstlos?!

" Ich kann dich erlösen, Dir dieses Gefühl nehmen ! "

Flüstert Dean wieder. Seth seufzt, hat genug, hält es nicht länger aus.

" Verdammt ! Ich werde es Dir sagen, aber - "

Mehr wollte Dean nicht hören, mit einem Ruck wechselt er deren Stellung. Seine Füße sind jetzt auf dem Boden abgestellt und Seth sitzt rittlings auf ihm. Die Arme von ihm liegen um Dean's Hals. Dean's immer noch warmen Hände liegen auf Seth's Hüften, dabei stößt er ununterbrochen in ihn. Seth stöhnt fast ohne Pause, versucht aber noch keuchend etwas zu murmeln.

" V-orne auch. "

Dean grinst , macht aber keine Anstalten dieser Bitte nach zu gehen.

" B-itte ! "

Bettelt Seth stöhnend, Dean schüttelt daraufhin seinen Kopf. Er lehnt sich leicht nach vorne, seine Lippen berühren Seth's Ohr. Ein kehliges Stöhnen verlässt nun die Lippen des Verrückten. Seth erschaudert und wird enger, dabei beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe. Noch ein Stöhnen von Dean, mit der gleichen Reaktion vom Architekten wie eben. Nun hört man ein sehr lustvolles Stöhnen von Seth, denn Dean hat hart seinen süßen Punkt getroffen.

" Ich wusste, du würdest nachgeben. "

Haucht Dean und stößt immer wieder hart und grob gegen Seth's Prostata. Seth kann sich gar nicht mehr beherrschen und stöhnt wie noch nie zuvor. Dean stöhnt ebenfalls. Nachdem Seth sich ein paar mal enger um ihn schloss, kommt er in ihm. Direkt gegen seinen süßen Punkt. Dies bringt auch Seth zum Höhepunkt, alles über seine und Dean's Brust. Seinen Kopflässt er auf Dean's Schulter nieder. Vollkommen erschöpft flüstert er an dessen Ohr.

" Weil ich dich liebe ! "

Schwarze Punkte tanzen vor seinen Augen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verliert. Dean ist geschockt und realisiert nach und nach, was das für ihn bedeutet. ' Er liebt mich auch ! ' Schießt es ihm vollkommen aufgeregt durch den Kopf .

" Seth , ich liebe dich auch ! "

Flüstert Dean überglücklich, doch als er keine Antwort bekommt , steigt Panik in ihm auf. Vorsichtig zieht er sich aus ihm raus, um ihn dann anschließend sanft auf die Couch zu legen. ' Ich habe es eindeutig übertrieben! ' Wirft er sich vor. Schnell holt er einen Waschlappen um das Sperma von den beiden zu entfernen. Seine Hände löst er ebenfalls. Mal wieder klopft es. Dean geht unsicher zur Tür und öffnet sie nach kurzem Zögern .

" Hey, soll ich euch vielleicht mit zum Hotel nehmen ? "

Fragt ein wissend grinsender Randy. Leicht verlegen und verwirrt kratz sich Dean am Hinterkopf. ' Wieso ist Randy plötzlich so nett ? '

" Gerne, allerdings müsste ich nochmal in meine Umkleide. "

" Ich warte einfach solange neben an. "

Erwidert Randy und macht Anstalten zu gehen, doch Dean räuspert sich.

" Ehm also könntest du kurz auf Seth aufpassen, solange ich weg bin ? Er hat irgendwie das Bewusstsein verloren. "

Zum Ende hin wird er immer leiser. Ihm ist es ziemlich peinlich. Überrascht schaut Randy ihn an. 

" Klar, kein Problem. Du hast da übrigens noch was. "

Meint Randy grinsend und zeigt auf seinen Bauch . Panisch guckt Dean auf seinen Bauch und wischt automatisch drüber, schaut allerdings verwirrt drein, dort ist doch nichts. Randy lacht laut los und klopft ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

" Ich konnte euch nebenan ziemlich deutlich hören. Schön dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt! "

Schmunzelt er. Dean's Wangen färben sich rosa, bevor er sich schnell auf den Weg zu seiner und Roman's umkleide begibt. ' Ich werde ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen können! ' Randy lehnt die Tür an und dreht sich zu Seth. Dieser liegt nackt mit dem Rücken auf der Couch. Schnell nimmt er sich ein Handtuch und bedenkt dessen Intimstelle. ' Erinnert mich irgendwie an John .' Denkt sich Randy, wobei er grinst. Dean ist mittlerweile bei der Umkleide, zieht sich ein neues Shirt an und schnappt sich seine schon gepackte Sporttasche. Mit der läuft er zurück zu Seth und Randy. Natürlich nicht ohne die Kabine abzuschließen. Mit schnellen Schritten kommt er bei den anderen beiden Jungs an.

" Du solltest ihm vielleicht etwas anziehen. "

Meint Randy belustigt als Dean ins Zimmer trat. ' Stimmt hatte ich voll vergessen ! ' Denkt Dean Sich, stellt seine Tasche ab und sucht Seth's Klamotten zusammen.

" Ich warte draußen, eure Taschen nehme besser ich. "

Gibt Randy ihm bescheid, bevor er den Raum verlässt und die Tür schließt. Vorsichtig zieht Dean dem Bewusstlosem die Klamotten an. Dies erweist sich als gar nicht so leicht. ' Hoffentlich muss ich das nicht nochmal machen, ausziehen ist so viel einfacher! ' Beschwert sich Dean in Gedanken. Nachdem Dean es geschafft hat, trägt er ihn Huckepack zu Randy, der am Ausgang wartet. Sanft legen sie Seth auf die Rückbank vom Auto, schnallen ihn nach kurzer Überlegung auch an. Erschöpft lässt sich Dean auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder.

" Muss ja echt anstrengend gewesen sein, wenn du so erschöpft bist. "

Lacht Randy bevor er den Motor startet. Dean grinst nur. Nach ca 5 Minuten Fahrt stellt er endlich seine Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf schwirrt.

" Wieso bist du plötzlich so nett ? Ich mein wir hatten uns vorher nie wirklich gut verstanden. "

Randy ist leicht überrumpelt von dieser Frage. Er hatte nicht so schnell damit gerechnet.

" Naja , wir hatten uns vorher nicht wirklich unterhalten. So im laufe der Zeit war es einfach praktischer gegen euch zu sein. Ich bei der Autorität, ihr seit gegen uns. Aber ja ich dachte es wäre mal Zeit für einen Seitenwechsel. "

Erklärt Randy in der Hoffnung es ist verständlich. Dean nickt und entgegnet nur ein :

" Achso ."

Den Rest der Fahrt reden die beiden über einige Dinge, wobei Dean bemerkt dass Randy eigentlich ganz in Ordnung und ziemlich humorvoll ist. Er dachte immer Randy sei spießig und hätte keinen Humor. Als sie am Hotel ankommen guckt Randy ob auch ja keine Fans in der Nähe sind, bevor sie gemeinsam hinein gehen. Dean trägt Seth wieder auf seinem Rücken. Er überlegt sollte er zu Seth ins Zimmer gehen oder doch zu sich und Roman. Unentschlossen folgt er Randy zu Seth' Zimmer, dessen Zimmer gleich neben Randy's ist. Dean bedankt sich noch, wünscht ihm noch eine gute Nacht und betritt das Zimmer. Es ist groß mit einem Kingsizebett. Behutsam legt er Seth auf dem riesem Bett ab. Er zieht Seth bis auf die Boxershorts aus, danach verlässt er den Raum wieder. Nimmt aber den Schlüssel mit. Schnell geht er zu seinem Zimmer, so Roman schon auf ihn wartet. Dieser schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er reinkommt.

" Kann ich Dir morgen alles erklären ? Ich würde gerne gleich zurück gehen. "

Fragt Dean wobei er sich wieder verlegen am Kopf kratzt. Roman lächelt liebevoll und nickt. Hastig zieht Dean sich eine Jogginghose an. Kurz bevor er das Zimmer wieder verlässt, lächelt er Roman nochmal zu. Dieser legt sich nun beruhigt schlafen. Er hatte sich nämlich Sorgen um die beiden gemacht, wollte sie aber nicht stören. In Seth's Raum zieht Dean sich sein Shirt aus. Er trinkt noch etwas und legt sich dann zu Seth. Zufrieden schnappt er sich seine Hüfte, um ihn an sich ran zu ziehen. Wohl seufzend schmiegt Dean sich an ihn. Ohne große Umwege findet er den Weg zum Land der Träume. Nach kurzem kuschelt sich Seth unbewusst an Dean. 

 

~~~~~~~Nächster Morgen~~~~~~~

Als Dean dann am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, klammert Seth sich förmlich an ihn. Mit Bemühung befreit er sich von Seth und deckt ihn anschließend fürsorglich zu. Dean zieht sich an, um dann runter in den Esssaal zu gehen. Vom weitem sieht er schon Roman, der sich grade etwas zu Essen am Buffet holt. Schnell nimmt er sich ein Tablett mit einem Teller, einer Tasse und Besteck. Damit gesellt er sich zu seinem besten Freund. Dieser scheint ihn nicht gleich zu bemerken, erst als er ihn begrüßt.

" Morgen ! " 

Roman dreht sich leicht zur Seite und grüßt grinsend zurück. Sie füllen beide ihre Teller mit Essen und holen sich noch einen Kaffee. Dean macht ihn wie immer besonders süß. Seth schläft immer noch friedlich alleine in dem großen Bett. Die anderen beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch. Weit abgelegen von allen anderen im Raum. Sie bevorzugen Gespräche zu führen ohne dass sie jemand mitbekommt der es nicht sollte. 

" Ich denke mal, ihr habt euch wieder vertragen ? "

Fragt Roman, wobei er mit den Augenbrauen wackelt. Dean grinst daraufhin leicht verlegen.

" Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich muss nochmal mit ihm reden. " 

Roman schaut ihn wissend an, meint dann noch :

" Wundert mich wenn nicht, man konnte euch hören. Jedenfalls vor der Tür. " 

und lacht. Dean kann nicht anders, als zu grinsen bei dem Gedanken an gestern. Er erzählt Roman, wie es gestern zu allem kam. Währenddessen wacht Seth auf und ist ziemlich verwirrt. ' Wie bin ich hierher gekommen ? Seit wann trage ich die Boxer ? ' Er ist verdammt enttäuscht, dass er alleine ist. Die Hoffnung auf erwiderte Liebe ist damit weg. Frustriert will er sich aufsetzten , doch lässt sich sofort wieder fluchend ins Bett fallen. Sein Hintern schmerzt höllisch. Diese Schmerzen erinnern ihn an gestern. Er kann nicht anders, als an das tiefe Stöhnen und diese weichen Hände zu denken. Beinahe bekommt er wieder eine Erektion, lenkt sich aber noch schnell ab. Ein weiteres Mal versucht er sich auf zu setzten, was er auch schafft. Allerdings tut es ziemlich weh. Vorsichtig schwingt er seine Beine über die Bettkante und stellt sie auf dem Boden ab. Ganz langsam stütz er sich vom Bett ab, stellt sich auf seine zitternden Beine. Er geht ein paar Schritte sein ganzer Körper zittert mittlerweile. Doch sobald er in dem Mitte vom Raum ist und somit auch erst die Hälfte vom Weg zum Bad geschafft hat, knicken seine Beine weg. Unsanft landet er auf dem Boden. Angenervt von der Situation flucht er und legt sich einfach stur auf den kalten Boden. 

" Mir tut mein Arsch weh, ich kann nicht aufstehen, habe Hunger und bräuchte eine Dusche..Was für ein super toller Morgen ! " 

Regt Seth sich laut auf und wirft hysterisch die Arme in die Luft. Angepisst und frustriert legt er seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, dann schließt er die Augen. ' Wäre Dean gestern bloß nicht aufgetaucht.. '


	4. Versöhnung

Angepisst und frustriert legt er seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, dann schließt er die Augen. ' Wäre Dean gestern bloß nicht aufgetaucht.. ' Ungewollt kommen die Gedanken an gestern ein weiteres Mal zurück. Wie Dean ihm plötzlich über die Nippel geleckt hatte oder die Konturen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach gefahren war. Wie von selbst streichen seine Finger über seine unbedeckten Nippel. Seth dreht sich auf den Rücken, was einen schmerzenden Stich an seinem Eingang auslöst. Ein Stöhnen verlässt dabei seine Lippen, eine Beule deutlich erkennbar. Er greift in seine Boxer und umschließt dann seine Erektion. Langsam beginnt er die Hand in fließenden Bewegungen zu bewegen. Er kann nicht anders als sich vorzustellen, dass es Dean's Hand wäre. Mit seiner anderen Hand spielt er leicht mit seinen Nippel. Wobei ihm auffällt, dass es sich besser anfühlt, wenn es jemand anders macht. Und mit jemand anders meint er Dean. Mit seiner Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen, werden seine Bewegungen schneller. Ein Rhythmus nicht mehr vorhanden. Doch plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und Dean steht im Türrahmen. Überraschung steht ihm förmlich im Gesicht geschrieben , Seth hingegen Schock und Scham. Schnell tritt Dean ein , schließt die Tür und stellt das Tablett ,welches er aus dem Esssaal mitgebracht hat, auf einen Tisch. Seth hat sich kein bisschen bewegt , seine Hand immer noch in seiner Boxer. Nun steht Dean direkt vor ihm, muss aber auf ihn herab sehen. Seth schaut ungläubig zu ihm herauf, traut sich aber nicht sich zu bewegen. Er schluckt schwer, sein Gesicht rot vor Scham.

" Warum liegst du auf dem Boden ? " 

Murmelt Dean und greift ihm unter die Arme, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. Seth stöhnt leise. Einmal weil ihm die schnelle Bewegung am schmerzenden Hintern wehtut und weil seine Hand aus seiner Boxer gezogen wurde, dabei streifte sie seine Erektion. Als Seth wieder auf seinen Beinen steht, knicken sie sofort weg. Dean fängt ihn natürlich auf , naja er hebt ihn im Brautstyle hoch und trägt ihn zurück ins Bett. Seth könnte grade vor Peinlichkeit sterben. Unauffällig versucht er mit einem Kissen seinen, immer noch deutlich erkennbaren, Ständer zu verstecken.

" Also , warum lagst du jetzt auf dem Boden ? " 

Fragt Dean und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Seth schaut auf seine Hände und antwortet leise:

" Hast du doch gesehen, meine Beine sind weggeknickt. " 

"Und du hattest nichts besseres zu tun, als dir einen runterzuholen ? "

Fragt Dean mit einem leicht amüsierten Grinsen. Seth hingegen ist genervt von ihm. ' Es ist doch deine Schuld, dass ich nicht laufen kann ! ' Er dreht sich weg von ihm, wobei ihm wieder ein Stöhnen entflieht. ' Ich sollte mal Schmerztabletten nehmen. ' Seth versucht sich auf Essen zu konzentrieren, damit sein kleines naja ' kleines ' Problem verschwindet. Er bemerkt nur nebenbei, dass sich Dean hinter ihn legt. Aber so richtig realisieren tut er es erst, als Dean ihm ins Ohr stöhnt. Eine Gänsehaut bildet sich an seinem ganzen Körper, seine Männlichkeit zuckt und steht wieder ganz. All seine Bemühung umsonst. 

" Lass mich dir helfen. " 

Flüstert Dean ihm grinsend ins Ohr, bevor er ihn vorsichtig zurück auf den Rücken dreht. Die Unterlippe von Seth befindet sich wieder, zwischen seinen Zähnen. Seinen Kopf hat er zur Seite gedreht, damit er Dean nicht ansehen muss. Sicherheitshalber hat er auch noch einen Arm über die Augen gelegt. Dean setzt sich zwischen seine Beine, legt seine Hände auf die inneren Oberschenkel. Seth zuckt durch den plötzlichen Körperkontakt zusammen, Dean's warmen Hände wandern den Körper auf und ab. Nach kurzer Zeit lehnt er sich über Seth, um ihm neckend über die Nippel zu lecken. Seth keucht erregt auf. Dean zieht nun Seth's Boxer ein Stück nach unten, so dass es seine Beule freilegt. Dies lässt Seth befreiend aufstöhnen. Danach zieht Dean auch seine eigene Hose runter. Er reibt seine Erektion an der von Seth, was beiden ein lust erfülltes Stöhnen entlockt. Anschließend umschließt er sie mit seiner großen, warmen Hand und bewegt diese rhythmisch. Die beiden Männer stöhnen, deren Atmung wird immer schwerer. Dean beugt sich über Seth. 

" Schau mich an ! " 

Brummt Dean, doch Seth schüttelt heftig seinen Kopf. Er hat immer noch seine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen, seine Augen sind stark zusammen gekniffen. Dean erhöht das tempo seiner Hand. 

" Schau. Mich. An ! " 

Knurrt Dean nun. Widerwillig nimmt Seth seinen Arm von den Augen und schaut Dean direkt in die Augen. Er wird rot im Gesicht.

" Ich liebe dich auch ! " 

Flüstert Dean, bevor er stürmisch seine Lippen mit Seth's vereint. Seth ist überwältigt von Dean's weichen Lippen und erwidert den Kuss gierig. Seine Arme schlingt er um Dean's Nacken und zieht ihn so noch näher an sich. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssen. Weswegen es für beide einfach großartig und wortwörtlich atemberaubend ist. Ihre Zungen erkunden den Mund des jeweils anderen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis beide mit einem, durch den immer noch anhaltenden Kuss, gedämpften Stöhnen über Seth Bauch kommen. Erschöpft lässt Dean sich neben Seth fallen. Nach einer kurzen verschnauf Pause, steht Dean auf und holt einen nassen Lappen. Damit wischt er, deren Sperma von Seth's Bauch. Den Lappen legt er erstmal zur Seite. Natürlich hat er seine Hose schon hochgezogen. Seth allerdings nicht weswegen er ihm die Boxer wieder dort hin zieht, wo sie hingehört. Damit er nicht friert, deckt Dean ihn auch noch schnell mit der dicken Daunendecke zu.

" Hast du hunger ? "

Fragt Dean ihn leicht verlegen, er weiß nicht was sonst zu tun. Seth nickt und setzt sich mit einem leisem Gefluche auf. Dean holt ihm das Tablett, mit dem Brötchen drauf und stellt es vor ihm auf dem Bett ab. 

" Danke. " 

Murmelt Seth und beginnt das schon belegte Brötchen zu essen. Dean räuspert sich laut, bevor er sich auf die Bettkante setzt.

" Also jetzt wo alles geklärt ist, ehm willst du mit mir zusammen sein ? " 

Verlegen kratz er sich am Kopf. Seth hört auf zu kauen und dreht seinen Kopf weg. Dieser hat nun einen leichten Rotton. Er schluckt das verbliebene Stück Brötchen schwer herunter. Glück breitet sich in ihm aus. Nach und nach hebt sich seine Laune, seine Schmerzen längst vergessen und zum ersten Mal seit Dean hier ist, klingt er wieder selbstbewusst. Seine Worte strotzen nur so vor Freude.

" Gerne ! " 

Dean hatte für einen kurzen Moment Zweifel, weil er für einen Augenblick still war. Er dreht sich und schließt Seth fest in seine Arme. Dieser ist leicht überrascht, erwidert die Umarmung aber sofort.

" Dir tut dein Hintern weh, stimmts ? " 

Murmelt Dean während der Umarmung, wobei er sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen kann. Seth schnauft leicht genervt.

" Ja und zwar nur, weil du so übertrieben hast.. " 

Er nuschelt zum Ende hin immer mehr. Die Worte lassen Dean breiter grinsen.

" Wenn du so ein Sturkopf bist ! " 

Seth gibt einen protestierenden Laut von sich. Dean löst die Umarmung, aber auch nur um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen. Der Architekt lehnt sich genießend in den Kuss. Wegen Luftnöten lösen sie sich nach etwas längerer Zeit von einander. Seth isst still und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen sein Brötchen weiter. Nachdem er es aufgegessen hat, bekommt er von Dean eine Flasche Wasser mit einer Schmerztablette. Nach 10 Minuten hilft die Tablette schon. Es sticht zwar noch leicht, allerdings kann Seth das aushalten. Beide gehen nacheinander duschen, bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammen packen und den Raum verlassen. Dean hat ihm außerdem erzählt, was gestern noch alles passiert war. Auf dem Weg zu Roman ins Zimmer begegnen sie Randy. Er grinst die Beiden breit an.

" Na, geht es dir besser Seth ? Dean , bist du wieder fitter ? " 

" Ja, uns geht es super. Nochmals danke fürs mitnehmen gestern. "

Antwortet Dean ihm ebenfalls grinsend. Plötzlich taucht John hinter Randy auf und klatscht ihm auf den Hintern. Randy zuckt leicht zusammen, schließt dann aber angenervt die Augen.

" John, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, dass du damit aufhören sollst ? " 

John lacht und zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

" Bis du kapierst, dass ich nicht aufhören werde ? "

Randy verdreht die Augen und küsst ihn lächelnd. Die anderen beiden vollkommen geschockt, sie dachten immer John und Randy wären nur Freunde, also beste Freunde. John und Randy fangen laut an zu lachen, als sie von den anderen beiden die Gesichter sehen.

" Ihr seit nicht das einzige schwule Paar bei der WWE. " 

Teilt Randy den beiden mit, wirft John einen Arm um die Schulter und drückt ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

" Mindblowing.. " 

Murmelt Dean, wo Seth nur zustimmend nickt. Die beiden älteren lachen wieder, verabschieden sich und verschwinden. Seth und Dean gehen weiter zu Roman , Dean's Sachen holen und Roman abholen. Sie fahren jetzt zusammen zur nächsten Stadt, wo das nächste Mal Raw und Smackdown stattfindet. Im Auto legt sich Seth auf die Rückbank, er möchte noch ein bisschen schlafen. Roman fährt, weswegen Dean sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzt. Alle Drei unterhalten sich wie gewohnt, es ist als wäre Seth nie weg gewesen, bis Seth einschläft. Alles ist wie gewohnt, sie teilen sich ein Hotelzimmer, gehen zusammen essen und trainieren. Roman kommt mit den beiden als Paar auch super klar.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion, ich freue mich über Feedback.


End file.
